Shooting the Shyness
by AliceGold
Summary: Alice is just about to finish high school and is worried about losing all her friends and being alone as her inability to talk to people will cause problems but then before the end she finds two eggs which turn into Vanya and Maree who will help her over come her shyness and help her when a friends shugo chara turns X.
1. Beginning again

Chapter One

Heart Eggs and Change

It was your normal day in high school and I; Alice Gold was sitting listening to the teacher

"Right, we need someone from this class to be in charge of the speech for leavers day, anyone want to volunteer?" He asked looking round, no one put their hand up and the room stayed silent "fine, I'll pick just don't complain." I found this fine after all I never got picked for anything (not even answering questions) or so I thought. Sir called out my name and everyone turned to look, I froze in my seat; I can't stand up and talk! After class was over I went over to Sir

"Sir, I really can't do this" I squeaked in a low voice, Sir didn't hear so shouted (or should I say my voice became loud enough he could just hear me) and repeated myself

"You'll be fine, besides you don't talk much and it will be good practice for later" he said edging me out of the classroom "now go to lesson." I walked off unhappy; speaking in groups of 3 is hard for me let alone 56. My next class was science in which we had to do an experiment in groups, I ended doing it alone I don't know anyone in my class well enough to ask to pair up; besides they all have their groups I'd just be the unwanted extra. Most of my classes were like this, all my friends are smarter than me so are in higher groups. Break followed slowly and I walked over to the graphic's room; I spent most of my school life in here; I went there before school starts, break and lunch, then for graphics and theory cooking which makes up 50% of the school week.

"Hey Alice, I sorted out that problem in my story" Claire said as I walked up and took a seat next to her

"Really, How?" I asked getting some chocolate out,

"In order for her to be the same age as her son in 2012 she has to go back to 1987" Claire loved making complicated stories (almost as much as me) and they always ending up with time traveling or similar. We never wrote our stories but it was fun coming up with them, "Can you believe it's only two weeks until the final exam" Claire said excitingly, as I stated before Claire is extremely smart and likes exams, studying and reading which to me was the worst three things. The day went pretty much the same.

I got home and mum had started making tea while dad was fixing the shed,

"I'm home" I said happily, I threw my shoes into the shoe rack and headed off to my room to play games for the night, I often do this as I am one from personal space/time so spend much of my time at home alone too. As I was getting off to sleep I started getting scared, I was heading to collage where I knew no one; Claire was staying for 6th form. I hoped for something to happen, I could never talk about the thing I got nervous about so pondered them at night.

The next day I woke to something rolling on the floor, I shot up and scanned over my room. I saw two small painted eggs that has been painted to look like a Halloween pumpkin; one a vampire the other a wolf, they was cute. I walked over and picked them up; they was warm but how had they got there? nothing in my room had changed so that ruled out someone coming in my room. I placed them on my bed as mum called me down for breakfast. I changed into my school uniform and brushed my light brown median length hair (not that you could tell it was brushed…) and headed out.

I has left for school and left the eggs hidden (mum had a habit of coming into my room while I was gone). Sir had me missing cooking to go over what I could say for leaving day and got me practicing which was annoying as I enjoyed cooking

"You need to be louder and clearer" Sir said irritated by the fact I can't speak loud…

"I can't I feel like I'm shouting" I said back in my quiet voice, I hated this; I'm not suited to be speaking… I thought someone who was well liked and popular should speak which ruled me out but he would not listen even if I said; so I gritted my teeth and tried hard to avoid being completely failing.

The weeks passed quickly and soon I had finished my final exam and leaver's day came faster than I hoped, I was petrified, my feet felt like stone as I walked to the stage., I peered into my bag for a second to see the two eggs, I had kept them close. I sat down while the head teacher gave her speech. As she started to end I started to notice thousands of eyes peering over at me, I almost broke down as I was called up. I cleared my throat and as I went to speak my voice vanished and a knot appeared in my throat and my eyes went fuzzy.

"Well why don't I try then?" I heard a small voice say

"Today is the end of high school, the day we will all remember for different things" I found myself unable to control my body or voice, it felt like I was being controlled by something; I was glad because I was able to get though the speech without issue but I was slightly scared. When it ended I could move freely again and left the room quickly. What was that? I thought stopping just outside the school

"Wait up" the small voice cried, I turned around to see a fairy size person who wore a t-shirt with a cross on, jeans, small black shoe and had a headband with a bat on, she also had deep red eyes, long brown hair and two small fangs poking out of her mouth. I stood still for a while and stared

"Who?" I asked after awhile

"My names Vanya, I'm your Guardian Character" she said happily spinning in the air; again I stood with a vacant expression. Claire came out seconds later to ask if I was okay

"Yeah, I'm fine I was just needed so air" I lied, I looked over at Vanya then at Claire

"What are you looking for?" Claire asked noticing me looking around, I looked puzzled for a second until Vanya mentioned only I could see her.

Later on I had Vanya explain things; Guardian characters are like helpers to get someone to be able to become their 'would be self' and help them with their dream. Only people who have or have had them (or small children) can see them.

"So what was that before?" I asked about the speech

"Oh, that was my character change, It allows you become similar to your 'would be self' for a short time. Oh when we character change your eyes turn red and you get fangs like mine and the same rule applies as me only certain people notice the item appears." Vanya said pointing to her headband.

I pulled the Werewolf egg out of my bag and placed it on my in a basket with red ribbon I had bought for her, "So I guess, your also a guardian character, well I hope I'll see you soon" I made space for Vanya as she slept in her egg next to the other, I smiled as I went off to sleep.

I woke up the next day being pinched on the cheek by Vanya "let's go somewhere", I came too slowly still a tad confused by everything.

"I can't I have to make cakes today and I want to finish my game off" I said pointing to my computer desk that had a mountain of games covering it. Vanya started routing through my games and found some of my old one

"I wanna play this one" she smiled; I turned the computer on and let her play while I had breakfast and got to work baking lemon cakes. They were turning out well until I remembered something. I forgot the sugar! I thought about what to do; it was too late to add the sugar, I started panicking again, I heard Vanya shouting something and looked over and saw the second egg floating

"Do you want to help?" I asked it, and almost as an answer it cracked open; the egg vanishing and from it a small girl with light ginger hair tied into pigtails and she wore a brown waitress style dress with a white apron, she also had a headband with full moon on and she had wolf ears and tail. "I want to help, please" she said as she character changed with me, I gained wolf ears and ended up putting a ton of buttercream in the middle to hide it (even though mum noticed).

"All well, ends well" Vanya said stuffing her face with cake

"My names Maree" The new guardian character said after a while of taking small spoonful's of cake "it's nice to meet you"

"You too?" I said as I placed the new second basket (with white ribbon) on my dresser, the three of us sat around for a while talking about random things.

A few weeks past and I had gotten used to having them around and now was the first day of collage; I had entered the catering course in a local collage. I was pretty scared but Vanya had promised to help me out if it got bad and I had Maree around in case I started going wrong while cooking anything sweet; it seems Maree can only help when making sweets. The two hid in my bag.

"Good morning, my name is William or Will" the tutor said and then he asked us to introduce ourselves and one boy caught my eye for some reason, he had sort curly blond hair, he was kind of short, but something was odd about him

"Quinn Harper" he said, looking over at me, I look elsewhere quickly and then said my name. we were put into groups of 5, group 1 which I was in headed for the kitchen so we could told what sections we were going to deal with" I was happy I got put on desserts, so got to learn about making panna cottas. I placed the last of the panna cottas in the fridge as we were told to go on a break

"You did well, I had a lot of fun" Maree said as we left, I used my phone to make it seem I was talking on the phone instead of to myself.

"Yeah, I didn't do too badly" I smiled, I ended up going to the café for lunch, it was really quiet as most people go out of the collage during breaks but I wasn't too sure on the way to town so I stayed put.

"oy, You!" a voice shouted; I turned my head to see a tall girl with boyish blue hair and boyish clothes storming towards me, I got scared and threw my stuff in my bag as she got close "Come with me" She grabbed my arm and pulled my off to a fancy looking house just outside of the collage. "Can I ask where we're going?" I asked with the help of Vanya's character change

"Here, of course" she huffed as if it was obvious "I got her" she shouted as she slung the glass doors open, I saw she was talking to Quinn, The girl let go off my wrist and I saw she had bruised it

"Sorry about Sam, she a bit of a tomboy" Quinn said noticing my arm "but we wanted to talk" he smiled

"It's okay" I said and I walked over to him, I noticed a dollhouse in the back, it was cute

"You see we need members to help out" Sam said sitting next to Quinn, I noticed movement over in the dollhouse and saw two other guardian characters, one was a boy with a chef uniform on and under his chef's hat he had spikey green hair; the other was a girl with long blond hair and a fluffy pink dress and white shoes.

"New people!" Vanya shouted and rushed over to them and hugged both of them

"Well they seem to be getting long" Quinn laughed "the boy is called Gai he's my guardian character and the other is Mimi who is Sam's" he introduced us and I introduced mine.

"So what do you mean members?" I asked going back to what Sam said earlier. Sam explained to me that sometimes if the egg's owner is burdened by worries and doubts, the egg will turn into an X-Egg and eventually hatch into an evil and aggressive X-Character and go rampage with its powers which hurt not only their owner but even those who have no idea about them.

"Our job is to destroy the eggs before they hatch" Quinn finished, He gave me a card in which I could get out of class when I needed to and so I found myself somehow joining their group. I felt glad that I had found people to talk to so quickly but it seemed too easy... I headed to the library to look for some books on sweets, there were so many; my old school had next to no books other than science books and normal reading books, I found some and sat down and started to read them

"I want to make that one" Maree said drooling over some honey cheesecake

"I prefer the chocolate one" a small voice said, the three of us looked over to see another Guardian character this time he was wearing a pair of red long, divided trousers tied with a bow, a white kimono jacket with no shoes, he had light brown hair that was tied at the back to make a short ponytail.

"Who are you to comment?" Maree said annoyed at his decision, he spun back around to talk

"I am Ray, and I am sorry for offending you" He said politely "but that is what I prefer, no?"

Maree apologised for saying what she said and commented on the customers (mostly) always right, Ray seemed very calm as he wandered off after his owner who I did not get chance to see.

That night my parents were happy that I had found people to talk to and that I joined a club

"See; you settled in fine" Mum said dishing out tea

"Yeah, I suppose I worried too much" I giggled, after tea I joined Sam in her look for X Eggs; she was a fast walker so I had trouble keeping up

"Come on, We need to check out the theatre next" Sam said pulling me alone, the theatre was in the centre of town and it always had show's on, "Right; I want you to look around the outside while I go inside" she said after we got there and she vanished into the building, I became nervous when I couldn't see her as I never go out in town much and it was getting late, I walked around the building and found a small garden that was used for flower shows; I sat down under the arch. I like this place as not many people went there.

"Someone else is already here" a boys voice said, I turned my head and saw him, he had black hair, Deep blue eyes, wore rock style clothes and had two rings on his ears, he looked older than me. He had a computer in his hands, he sat next to me and started up a complicated software, I froze unable to move for speak but he seemed to be working hard on something when something hit him, I shot up and saw a flying black egg with an X on.

"You okay"? I asked quickly, he nodded

"Well excuse me" I said as I started running after the egg, it was faster than I thought even Vanya who was faster than me and Maree had trouble keeping up, I phoned Sam but there was no answer

"What do we do, I can't keep running after it" I cried to Vanya

"Don't worry I got an idea, Maree character change with Alice" Vanya used the last bit of energy to fly past and in front of the egg. The egg turned around as me and Chris character changed

The egg kept saying impossible over and over and it flew higher, I made a huge leap and almost caught it, and the egg sent out pluses of dark energy and knocked me over, it's speech starts to grate on my brain and I started to get irritated

"That's it, I've had it, nothing is impossible unless it really doesn't exist in all of space and time" I said pushing myself back up angrily, I suddenly got enveloped in Light and I felt power rushing in. As the light vanished I noticed I had changed into waitress outfit like Chris's, I had wolf ears and tail,

I stared at myself for a while until I remember the X egg, I created a huge rolling pin and smashed the X Egg to the ground, and it then shattered. I transformed back to normal and Maree reappeared

"That was great, you Character transformed into Moon Gem" Marre said spinning around in circles,

"Wait, I did what?" I asked; a character transformation simply sees someone combining powers with his or her Guardian character. The character goes into his or her egg, which then goes into the owner's heart. This ability surpasses the power of a Character Change by 120% of its normal power.

Sam came rushing over soon after and was surprised when I said I could transform as it rare for people to be able to. I felt like someone was watching but I ignored it.

* * *

Do you think I should continue this? I'm planning at least a second chapter.


	2. X-eggs and Ray

One week had past and I was out in town buying ingredients for a party Quinn had set up for people with Guardian Charas (the shortened version), and I was in charge of making snacks for everyone, while Quinn found people and Sam did the decorations. I was going to make the honey cheesecake from the book from the library and some cakes,

"Right, this is the last of the ingredients" I said picking up the honey and placing it in the trolley, after paying I went to 'Decode' a patisserie that had opened a little less than a month ago but was popular. Vanya had started wanting to go there every time we came into town but the place was almost always packed, today we got the last table available

"You're the one from before?" I looked up from my drink to see the person with the laptop from before standing next to me "can I sit here?" he asked pointing to the spare seat, I nodded and he sat down and went on his computer after buying a tart "So what's your name since we seem to be meeting, I'm Jacob"

"Alice" I answered "so what's that software?" I asked after awhile

"You can create games with it" he said not even looking up from the screen, "Why do you like games"

"Yeah, I play a lot of games" I said happily, the two of us started talking about the different games and I found he went to the same collage as me and did the game design course there.

"I'll give you the game beta when it done if I see you" He said leaving the table, I nodded and headed to the club house where I got to work cooking. Soon the party had begun and I got to meet more people with guardian charas, there were so many people but I ended up sitting with Vanya and Maree over in a corner when we noticed Ray came over to us.

"Didn't I tell you to make chocolate cheesecake" He pouted "but the Honey one was very nice, I enjoyed it very much. Thank you" He smiled and gave a warm bow

"So is your owner here" I asked looking around

"No, Jacobs not really…" He looked down sadly

"Wait, Jacob" I asked, giving him a description of Jacob

"Yes, you met him?" Ray was happy because Jacob never spoke to people with guardian charas

"To be honest I wish he would listen to me, he yells at me a lot" Ray sank down to the grass, and we stayed silent for a while until Vanya finally stopped eating

"I'm sure everything will be fine, people are like that it can take a while for them to get used to us?" She patted Ray on the head and forced him to go and dance with her

"Well, we better start clearing up before the mess gets out of hand" I said getting up and clearing some of the empty plates

"Thanks for today" Quinn smiled as he walked over to me, I told him it was no problem but he said he wanted to repay me at some time. I had walked out of the house after clearing up and had started to go home when I saw a group of people fighting, I turned to look away until I noticed Jacob was one of them, I watched Ray try to stop them

"Fighting no good, it only gets you hurt" Ray shouted to Jacob, but he carried on. Ray ended up character changing with Jacob and got him to run away; which I followed after them avoiding the other man. We ended up in the Garden by the theatre when Ray cancelled the Change

"Why did you do that?" Jacob shouted at Ray

"Because can't stand you being hurt and neither can you" Ray cried back,

"This is why I told you to stay away, you're useless; you want everyone not to fight but that's not going to happen!" Jacob got up and turned to me "Why do you let them control you!" before running off, Ray headed off in the other direction I looked at each of them before I ran after Jacob

"You know; he's not wrong. Fighting people just makes you look stupid and also he's not useless. None of them are" I yelled at him with the help of Vanya's character change "And if he's your guardian chara then you must not want to fight really" I said remembering they are what you want to be. Jacob stared back at me "Then what about your how are they helpful?" he asked

"Vanya helps bring out my confidence of talking while Maree can help me get my dream to own my own patisserie" I argued "Both are important to me, and I'd never change them" Jacob walked away with that' I went to follow but my phone started ringing

"Alice, get to the local park there's an outbreak of X eggs, hurry" Sam yelled. At the park the Eggs covered the place; you could hear them miles away, again saying impossible. I kept using the blood sword (an item I can use when character changed with Vanya) to destroy them but there were so many, then they started hatching and unlike normal one they were all the same black with hollow white eyes with a large X on their forehead, they had more powers and their attacks got worst. I could hear the people they belong to crying inside all of them had lost their dream,

"Nothing is impossible, maybe unlikely but you can still reach for it" I yelled out, the X characters stood still almost understanding before going on a rampage, "Vanya , it's time" I shouted out "My own heart Unlock" I said as I got enveloped in light and transformed into Blood Gem. I gain a scythe destroyed most of the X Characters. I then heard a familiar voice

"I'm useless, he hates me" Ray said, dark energy covered him as I yelled out to him, His hair became spiked and darkened, his clothing changed to a black top with a blue flame on and jeans; He also gained two dark blue bat-like wings with a X appearing on the side of his forehead, Ray flew off and I chased after him!

"Take care of these" I called to Sam and Quinn who had just appeared,

I chased Ray all around town finally cornering him at a butterfly house

"Calm down!" I yelled in frustration, Ray looked at me blankly before hurling dark spikes at me, I only just dodged cutting my face "It's okay, it's hurt right? Being rejected" I lowered her voice and step closer

"Imposable! Useless!" Ray cried out in despair hurling more spikes at me. I leaped forward allowing the spikes to hit me as I held Ray tight…

"It's okay, you're not useless even if James reject's you now…I'm sure someday he'll acknowledge you…I'm sure of it" I continued to stroke Ray's hair until my eye's blacked out from the pain and blood loss.

I woke up in a white room, sitting up slowly I felt my body go numb I lay back down, I looked at my arm where one of the spikes had hit me to find punctures "Suppose that's a good thing" I sighed

"Alice! Your wake" Sam shouted slamming the door open, running over and hugging me "You okay? Anywhere hurt?"

"I'm okay…" I said groggily not even attempting to move due to the shooting pain in my chest

"Okay so listen here the story me, you and Quinn left the club late and a group attacked us so when they ask say that, on another note the X eggs were dealt with"

"What about Ray" I said weakly

"That's when things get odd, shugo charas that are already born but end up turning into X characters look different and act different to both normal x character and shugo chara's, this is my first time see one for real and after you collapsed he vanished. Still no word from him" Sam said sitting on the stool and sighing.

We both wondered what would happen next.


End file.
